


Fall Of An Angel

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Backstory, Flashbacks, Gen, Songfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: While Susie rehearses for a new role, Alice remembers what made her leave Heaven.





	Fall Of An Angel

Seated on the couch, Alice watched as Susie held out her hands, gesturing as if casting a spell--which, technically, she was. Getting the part of Elphaba in a production of _Wicked_ seemed like a sign that Susie was on the path to stardom.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen,  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen..."

Let his flesh not be torn,  
Let his blood leave no stain.  
Though they beat him,  
Let him feel no pain.  
Let his bones never break,  
And however they try to destroy him,  
Let him never die,  
Let him never die."

Alice had listened to the soundtrack Susie bought to help her rehearse, and as such, she knew the songs fairly well. This particular song, however, brought back distinct memories...

"Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka...eleka...ugh!

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try.  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add  
To my generous supply?"

_Originally, she had been a model angel, faithfully serving Heaven with a smile and a song. Then one day, she was assigned to capture a demon who'd been running around causing mischief. Although he wasn't doing any serious harm, Alice still accepted, believing that it would earn her the attention of Shamsiel, a higher-ranking angel she admired._

"No good deed goes unpunished.  
No act of charity goes unresented.  
No good deed goes unpunished.  
That's my new creed.  
My road of good intentions led  
Where such roads always lead.  
No good deed goes unpunished!"

_After managing to separate Bendy and Boris, she caught the demon and brought him back with her. However, Shamsiel took all the credit for Bendy's capture, mocking her when she tried to object._

"One question haunts and hurts,  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good,  
Or just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are,  
Maybe that's the reason why..."

_Betrayed and heartbroken, Alice helped Bendy escape, knowing full well that she would fall if she rebelled against a higher-ranking angel like Shamsiel. Even after the truth was revealed, she chose to leave Heaven behind, vowing not to return as long as the pain lingered._

"No good deed goes unpunished.  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished.  
Sure I meant well,  
Well, look at what well-meant did...  
Alright! Enough! So be it!  
So be it then..."

"Let all Oz be agreed:  
I'm wicked, through and through.  
Since I cannot succeed,  
Fiyero, saving you,  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again!  
Ever again!  
No good deed  
Will I do again!"

Opening her eyes as Susie finished, Alice smiled sadly.

_I never regretted that choice. And I never will._


End file.
